


The Reason

by corneroftheshow



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: (Ish) - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Short, Terrible story, deliveryshipping, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corneroftheshow/pseuds/corneroftheshow
Summary: On her first day officially living in Alola, Moon wants to tell Sun the reason she chased after him on Lunala.
Relationships: Moon & Sun (Pokemon), Moon/Sun (Pokemon)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	The Reason

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic. Assuming anyone even reads this, please rip this apart in the comments. Any comment and criticism is greatly appreciated.

“Miss!” Sun cried, bounding over.

Moon gave the boy a nod.

She had just arrived back in Alola, ready to live there permanently. Despite it being absolutely nothing like her home region of Sinnoh, something about the region was... compelling. People and nature, Pokémon and people, all meshing together harmoniously. The pleasantly warm weather was, of course, another great perk, although tropical clothing had to have some getting used to.

“Hello, Courier. How is your business going?”

“It’s going great! We’re almost at enough to start building! We’re even thinking about expanding the business into more areas! Not just deliveries, but, ...”

The ends of Moon’s lips upturned at the sight of the energized boy. This was one of the things she missed when she returned to Sinnoh. In fact, one reasons why she moved to Alola wa-

“Miss. Miss?” Sun inquired, tapping her on the shoulder. Are you okay?”

“Of course I’m okay.” she said, noticing a pathetic-looking cast around Sun’s ankle. “Are _you_ okay?”

“What do you mean? Oh, this?” Sun pointed at the cast, with a lazy smile. “Um, there was a small accident. Or three.” he added, rubbing the back of his head.

Moon buried her face in her hand. “You seriously need to be more mature. You’re not gonna be able to deliver anything if you’re always injured.” she chided.

“Well you’re always the one to heal me back up! It’s been a lot harder without you around!” the boy whined and stamped his foot, wincing in pain immediately after.

Moon couldn’t help but chuckle at the stupid boy’s antics. “Let me see that.”

***

Once Moon had finally settled down in her new house, and had spent some time catching up with her Alolan friends, she decided to invite Sun over. Near dinnertime, Sun was at her door with a housewarming gift.

“A change jar?”

“Well why not? Helps you save money!”  
The same old Sun- only thinking about penny-pinching his way through life.

Throughout dinner, they reminisced about all the moments in their journey together. They laughed, argued, and laughed again at all of the memories. At the end, Sun thanked her.

“Miss, you were always there to get right back on my feet. For free!” Sun said, half-joking, half-serious.

“Of course.”

“Well, I’d better get going. Thanks for the food, Miss.” Sun bowed, and started walking towards the door. Although they had had a long discussion, there was one topic they hadn’t covered.

“Courier!”

“Yes?”

“........” Moon’s stomach started to churn. She tried to soothe herself. “Do you remember...that one time, when you asked why I chased after you on Lunala, into Ultra Space...knowing it was dangerous...but I never got the chance to answer you?”

“Um...no?” Sun felt slightly guilty. “But I’m betting that you were just worried that I might get myself beat up again, right?”

“Well, not just that.”

Moon took a deep breath.

“It’s because... I cared for you. And I still do.”

Sun beamed. “Well I like you too!” he exclaimed.

Moon’s eyes opened wide. “What?”

Sun’s expression turned serious, unlike his normal, happy-go-lucky self. “When I said that you were amazing and incredible, I was being serious.”

The girl was speechless for a second. She closed her eyes, and said, “Before you go, would you like...a kiss?”

“For free?”

Moon rolled her eyes.

“For free.”


End file.
